


The Courtroom Scene

by sassykenzie1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: The AOT Courtroom scene but with omorashi.





	The Courtroom Scene

Eren was being led in the courtroom. He was surrounded by people. He was nervous. As he was on his knees, and his arms were restrained, he realized that his bladder was pretty full. He was worriedly watching the interactions.

He started to panic, and he started to shout. He shouted about letting him shoulder it all, and before he realized, there were guns being aimed at him. This was a mistake.

He was preparing for the gunshot when a pain shot through his cheek and his head whipped to the side. The shock and pain caused his bladder to release. He struggled to gain control. He figured there was probably a very visible wet spot on his pants. He barely saw a tooth flying away.

He looked up at Captain Levi just for a second, before he was being kicked in the stomach. His bladder released and he could feel his pants being saturated and see it spreading around him. Captain Levi continued to hit Eren repeatedly, seemingly not caring that he was standing in Eren’s urine.

Levi put his foot on Eren’s head, and he could feel that it was wet. He started a speech. Then he kicked Eren more.

Levi pulled Eren up by his hair, causing his scalp to burn. Eren could feel blood trickling down his face. There was more conversation, but Eren couldn’t completely hear it, embarrassment and pain more prominent.

Everything went by in a flash, and Eren was led to a room and given a handkerchief. Hange began poking and prodding in his mouth…


End file.
